YOLO: Miracles
by SwissEclipse130
Summary: It went against everything i knew. Angels aren't sadists, you can't have a manifest mission, you go to hell or heaven, and most definitely I can't create create Miracles. Well I was wrong. I died on Sept. 16,20XX, and was sent into a world of Mafia and insanity. My name is Grace, i love anime, my partner hates my guts and part of the YOLO Familiga. YOLO: You Only Live Once.
1. Chapter 1 Death and French Angel

Chapter 1: Death

Death can be instant, or it can delay for a certain long period of time. Hopefully it was instant for some lucky people out there since they wouldn't feel the agonizing pain I am currently feeling right now. Then again I can't think strait, since the blood is rushing out too quickly, and I'm starting to see a pissed off French woman glaring down at me. But, I am a bit ahead of myself right now aren't I?

Why don't we just start in the beginning?

But before we break off into the very short death view, I look off to my right side that I could see under the rubble, that was currently crushing me, and …..

...oh shit is that my liver?!

Let's begin with the five basic things you must know about me.

The first thing you should know about me is that I consider myself a pessimist. And that opinion of myself is supported by various interactions with my family and relatives while other say I' rather optimistic. Then again I'm pretty much neutral. And yes, I just realized I had just contradicted myself. Then again who really cares? Everyone! Ha! People always say that todo la gente opinion is not importante, but that's really bullshit! Seriously, no matter how much you deny it, or rather retort with "But you believe in what you believe!" or "Be yourself!" is real bullshit, we all know behind our facade we DO care about what people think of us, and we try to live up to their expectations.

See? Pessimistic!

Second thing you must understand is my name is Grace Cruz*. There. Plain and Simple. Nothing to flashy like Bambinee, something that won't make sense such as Ebony*, or rather names that go with a freaking Mary-fucking-sue. If you wanted that then leave my presence, I hate freaking Mary-sue's with a fiery passion.

Third thing is that I am a anime freak. Or Otaku, which ever you prefer, really it doesn't matter since it pretty much sums up half of my individuality. I love anime. I love its stories, its dramatizations, the characters who seems so humane, the classic anime physics and the characters themselves. I am fascinated by certain characters of different genera of anime. For example: Lelouch Lamperouge of Code Geass who created a new world by causing all hate directed to him in his reign of terror as "Demon King", who created a somewhat peace with his death, an unknown sacrifice of a hero that went unnoticed by the world he saved. A character who practically gave a new meaning to "Even Darkness can be just as noble." See? Fascinating characters always made and yet go unappreciated, kinda like Hikaru No Go.*

Fourth thing is I always manage to do is contradict myself no matter what. How? Natural Talent my friends. It takes special skills to manage to contradict yourself.

And lastly the fifth fact you must know about me.

I'm possibly insane.

Hello people I am Grace.

Grace meet Death.

It wasn't an over dramatic death most would expect from me, but it wasn't the peaceful deaths either. I guess it would be in the middle of Over Dramatic-Normal death meter. Its one of those death mother nature loves to summon on us poor humans. So what was the cause of my painful death, that Mother fucking Nature decided to bestow upon oh humble me?

Earthquake.

**One of Mother Natures natural alarm clocks that shake you back and forth, sided to side, and in waves too! BUY NOW! ON SALE FOR $99.99! Sold by Bill Maze here, same seller of OXYCLEAN!**

**Fuck you Billy Maze! OXYCLEAN IS A LIE!**

**-cough- Er...back to the story...**

Earthquakes weren't unusual, but ones that are enough to make your ancient house collapse on you can kill you. I died on September 16, Sunday, 20XX. Died right **in front **of the door that could've been my gateway for living for another day. I could have made it, I was only an arm's length away from the door, but I failed to estimate the roof that caved in.

Its debris was crushing me, slowly killing me as the blood pooled around me. I was gasping, the tears slowly overflowing from my eyes, my right arm twitched and fingers still held onto the cream colored bag that held a notebook and drawings. Yeah, I could have lived if I reached the door, but fate had other plans for me.

Fate came to me in form of a sadistic angel named, Frances.

_**This is where our story now starts**_

Now, said angel that was currently glaring down at my pitiful bloody self, her pretty face crunched up in a look of disgust as my blood was beginning to stain her lovely Gucci boots. Funny, I didn't know Angels' could wear Gucci. Well, now I do.

The Angel was beautiful, she had long, curly blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades, fair skin, a heart shaped face free of any blemishes, a noble nose, high cheek bones, and striking azure eyes. Her dress was a long white tunic that reached her knees, that at first seemed rather plain on her but if you looked close enough, it showed beautiful doves embroidered with gold threat. She was the kind of woman many would stop to stare at, the kind many women turned green with envy, the one that was capable of making me feel inferior of having someone like her even looking at me. The look she gave me didn't help at all. All in all, she was one of the most beautiful person I had ever seen.

Unfortunately, she killed my non-existent self esteem and shot it to hell.

"Q-Que? W-Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes at her, but I knew what she was,"Are you taking m-me to l-la in-fern-no*?"

"Non," she replied. Gosh even her voice sound pretty! Gack! My self esteem is taking a beating!

I stared up at her, even under the crushing debris, I could still breath, but taking only small, quick gasps. If she wasn't here to take me to hell, what was she here for? I doubt I would qualify for heaven, but luckily I didn't qualify for hell either. Neither hell or heaven. Then...

"P-Purgatory?" I asked, rasping. Dammit, I don't care where was going to drag me anymore, just hurry up and take my damn soul! No other pain could hurt as much as the one I am going through right now! And I'm pretty fucking sure my liver is supposed to be inside me! Not spilling out like last nights meatballs! Its a miracle that I'm still conscious.

"Non," she replied, smiling a fake smile. Azure eyes clearly showing amusement.

O-Oh fuck you bitch! Can't you see how much pain I am in!?

"T-Then w-where?" I growled,"I-I wouldn't q-qualify for c-cielo*."

"Oui, enfant*," she smiled, shaking her head," You aren't going to 'eaven."

"Then where for chienne*, am I going to?!" I hissed out, cursing in the only French I knew.

Her eyes narrowed at the insult." J' ai am taking you to your manifested mission."

**Author's note:**

**Originally this story was "Miracles/ Wish gone bad", but I started to hate it and how the character was quickly progressing Mary-sueness so I tweaked it more and for some odd reason I starting cracking up as new ideas appeared and thought "why the hell not?". So here is the new born story: "YOLO: Miracles".**

**Enjoy.**

***Grace Cruz: **which of course means Grace Cross/Crucifix. Cruz is a common name in most Hispanic/Latin names I believe. Er unless I got that wrong go so and notify me so I can fix it. I chose it cause it was one of my Mother's last name's, but also because it will play a certain part in this story. A **VERY** important part. So important it was capitalized in big letters.

***Ebony:** High five to anyone who get's this reference.

***Hikaru No Go**: Here is my shameless Advertising: WATCH HIKARU NO GO! WATCH IT! READ THE MANGA! DRAWN BEAUTIFULLY BY OBATA SENSEI*! There will be many references from this anime.

***Obata Sensei**: The artist who drew Death Note and Hikaru no Go...that I know of so far.

***Inferno: **Spanish for "Hell"

***Cielo**: meaning "Heaven/Sky" in Spanish and Italian.

***Chienne**: meaning "Bitch" in French, which I advise to not use around others who know or speak French.

***Enfant**: Which mean "child" in French.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 Manifest Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did I would totally started distributing Bel-In-A-Box (Fran's epic box weapon) to every single fangirl and become mother fucking rich. But sadly I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, just this story, the Oc's and the YOLO Familiga. Peace out, yo!**

**Warnings: This story will include the following: Oc's, cursing, slight sex implications, lewd and vulgar language, religion*, myths, Ronald McDonald*, Chuckie Cheese*, mafia, blood, violence, sexy men, sexy hitmen, and a lot of insanity. Please do not sue.**

**Thank you. Grazie. Xie Xie. Gracias. Merci. Tusen takk. Arigato.**

**ALSO DO NOTE THAT MISSPELLED WORDS WITH FRANCE'S DIALOUGE IS PURPOSELY MENT DUE TO WHAT I IMAGINE A FRENCH ACCENT MAY SOUND LIKE. THANK YOU.**

Chapter 2: Mission

Death is quick and unexpected, but at least it was something we all knew was coming. It's an unspoken topic many wish to avoid, but it lingers in our minds. No one ever asks _,'How did you wish to die?"_. If I could answer, I would have said I never will. _When_ we grew up, we listened to stories of beautiful winged humans who watched over us, they were called angels. Angels were kind, Mama told me, beautiful, wise, and those who guide us to God's way. As a child, I would close my eyes, clutch the wooden beads of my rosary and imagine the angels as beautiful, wise, kind and as strong as Arch Angel Miguel.

(In a way, I was kinda wrong on the kind part. Stupid Frances.)

I never truly given any thought to my death. All my life, everything went in slow motion, the days were long and lazy, so much like a dream that I even forget this is reality. Reality was like a dream. A dream that never seem never ending. Life seemed never ending.

I will never die, I announced one day when I was only 11 and as expected my family laughed at my face. 'You child?' my mother chuckled,'why one day you will die for no one could live for so long.' Hearing that I started wailing. And as expected, I was ignored until my mother got fed up with my crying and sent my elder sister the 'look'. Yolanda, big sis, sighed, got off her chair and dragged me to the living room. She sat me on the couch and turned on the television and left. My sobbing soften, as I began to watch the show with awe.

The show was beautiful.

I could tell you in exact memorization of what happened, what the character's wore, how they looked, and how it showed a little eleven year old what life can create. The winged characters who could create the miracles that changed lives. Angels who protected their child. To this day, despite my memorization of the one time show, I cannot recall the name of it. But I can tell you this one thing that stood out from the show that lingered in the back of my mind.

Why did they keep saying "sacrifice"?

* * *

_** Present**_

The pain hurt like hell.

Who knew GUCCI stiletto boots could hurt so bad?

"I thought angels were supposed to be strong, nice and wear sensible shoes," I said wincing as she tugged and tugged,"NOT WEARING FUCKING GUCCI BOOTS!?"

"Silence!" She hissed, her pretty face scrunching up in pure frustration. She let go of the transparent arms of mine, and huffed. First, she cursed in French then she cracked her knuckles and went back to tugging my soul out of my very bloody corpse. Yes, you heard that right she was LITERALLY tugging my delicate soul out of my body.

I wince again as her stiletto's dug deeper into my corpse's shoulder, drawing bits of blood. Apparently, the angel forgotten her pliers at home and had to take out my soul the old fashion way.

Ripping it out of the body.

"Once 'ore," she huffed wheezing," zen we are fin!"

"Hurry," I moaned," I think my soul is getting bruises from you man handling it."

"QUIET!" she flared.

I shut up. Then, as if she was a pregnant woman giving birth, she pulled my soul smoothly and quickly out of my body. Then she dropped me. Even as a spirit I could still feel the pain.

"GAH!" I cried clutching my head,"TU CHIENNE!"

"AH! Moi beautiful nails!" she cried in a pathetic tone," zey are..." she gasped," RUEND!"

"Fuck you!" I groaned, rubbing my sore head," Just hurry up and tell me of this Manifest Mission or whatever it is."

The angel stopped her pathetic wailing and opted for glaring at me. With a dry tone she said," I'm guessing no one will 'ire you to vork for zem?"

"Die," was all I said.

"Too late," she sneered, brushing off any offending dust she had gotten from me, she casually spoke," You have to create miracles."

I stared at her as if she just started to dance to Witch Doctor. To sum it up, I was lost.

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, she repeated her sentence with a tone one uses on an idiot. "YOU," she pointed at me," **create MIRACLES." **With each syllable she jabbed her finger at my face, so in return i responded with what I do best.

"SIIIIIII," I replied annoyingly. Yup, that is what i do best. Annoy the crap out of you.

"Ugh" she held her hand to her forehead," such an unruly girl. Are you sure you are not a boy?"

Ignoring that she even spoke, I stood up and stared at my hands. I was transparent. See through, invisible, but somehow solid. I looked around the ruins of what was my "home", then I looked down at the body I once occupied. Even if I was dead, I felt the wave of nausea creep upon my soul. It was horrible. Blood seeped through the cracks of the wooden floors, the body was ragged and broken, bones crushed and poking through the epidermis. My dead body. A messy corpse.

The bag of drawings lay forgotten.

"So," I looked back the angel awkward as fuck ,"My names is Grace Cruz, but call me Grace. JUST Grace. No Gracie, or Graciella, got it?"

"You shouldn't be ordering an angel, mortal," she narrowed her azure eyes at me, fire burned within them,"Especially one w'o ees in charge of tu soul."

"You will be punished if you let your anger get the best of you," I pointed out.

She fumed, but stayed silent. "I am Frances."

"Frances means France," I grinned," fitting for you, ja?"

"Oui," she sniffed," alas yours doesn't befit tu at all imp."

"Hahaha you bitch!" I laughed glaring at her. She in returned to staring at my body, which was starting to freak me out. "Er, dude stop starring your starting to freak me out!"

"Your fading," she remarked.

"WHAT?!"

I looked at my body and gasped at what I was beginning to see. The evidence of fading was starting as my legs were beginning to disappear. Panicking, I began to do what any normal person would do. Scream and freak out "WAIT?! WHY AM I FADING?!" I screeched, and proceed to hug Frances in desperation of not fading,"SAVE ME SENPAI!"

"GET OFF OF MOI, AMERICANE!" Frances rudely shoved me off of her holy self, and stared at my sobbing self in disgust." You are fading because Je 'ave yet to assign your mission!"

"M-Mission?" I sniffed, trying to regain any dignity I had left."What about the miracles you were talking about?"

"Zat ees your mission," she said dusting off the snot I left on her dress (hehe),"Ugh and zis was Chanel! Every zoul zat isn't for 'ell or 'eaven, must go under qualifications to enter 'eaven. You 'ave to take a world of your choice and create miracles in eet. A world that could be 'ave been saved for the better."

"Wha-?" she cut me off.

" Non!" she stared at my disappearing legs with a solemn look," we do NOT have time for zees! Quickly, enfant chooze your vorld! It can be anyzing!"

I shut my eyes, with heart beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, and my body began to tremble like a leaf. A world. I have to choose a world that I can save. To create miracles. Though the idea was far fetched to my, it was the only (I think) way to go to la cielo. It made me feel sick, but I have to choose. Gulping down the bile that was threatening it way up, I chose my world.

"P-Please," I looked down at my body. Already my abdomen was beginning to fade, my eyes were beginning to sting, and I spoke the name I hope I could help,"Send me t-to Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Vorld?"

A dull pain began to pound behind my head.

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn."

* * *

No one's Pov

Then a bright golden light engulfed the trembling spirit, it burned like the sun then died away taking the spirit with it. Frances sighed tiredly, rubbing her temples with annoyance gracing her face. 'Zis one will be troublesome,' she thought groaning to herself,'great just what I need. Another delinquent!'. She looked down at the corpse, just as rescuers began climbing through the rubble, and spoke with annoyance.

"Zilly, 'umans," Frances spoke, though no one could hear her,"can you not see?"

The faceless humans who left no impression on her, quickly began to throw off the piles of stone and wood off the girl's body. Trying to save a life that cannot be saved. Even after thousands of years on this world, no mortal will never understand the lesson that is taught over and over again. You can't live forever.

"She is already dead."

* * *

Author's note:

x10TIMEx- Ahaha yes! You got it right and for that a high virtual five!-high fives-. Thank you for taking interest in the story, though the beginning chapters aren't very well written, i can promise you the insanity of YOLO will make up for that!

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR ALERTS AND FAVORITES! KISSES ON THE CHEEKS FOR EVERYONE!...BY Tsuna!

Tsuna: HIEEEE?! WHAT I DIDN'T SIGN FOR THIS!

ME: Yes now do it!

Tsuna: -kisses fans on cheeks- save me!

*Religion: There will be references from different religions and this will be explained and hopefully i won't be flamed.

*Ronald McDonald:...c=begins to start cracking up-

*Chuck E Cheese: ...-begins laughing harder-...GET ME AHAHA AN AHAHA AMBULENCE! OH GOSH IT HUUUUUURTS! AHAHAH XD


	3. Chapter 3 Hi Vanni

I used to lie in bed in my flat and imagine what would happen if there was a zombie attack.

Simon Pegg

* * *

Your body feels like a whisper of smoke, it drifts through the black world, a beautiful white streak against the black night. You try to reach out to touch that star, its white illuminating light a small speck in the vast darkness that is the universe, a light that you can never touch. It's strange, being a bodiless soul that is, floating in nothingness. You feel clothed, but naked at the same time. Then the floating sensation would suddenly disappear as you fall head first into, that blue and green marble called Earth.

* * *

It feels weird.

Like tasting coca-cola for the first time.

It gives you a shuddering buzz, but an amazing sensation would replace it when it smooths over. Yeah, just like that. The feeling of having a body again was just like that .

I was alive once more.

* * *

The first thing that came into my vision was a cream colored ceiling. It was dark though, the room that is, since night came to visit Sicily, Italy. Such a large room, toys littered the room scattered across the white carpet. Their dark silhouettes lined with the moon's glow. This was the first sight I saw, when I opened my eyes.

I blinked, and once more, I blinked.

I breathed in the air and breathed out. Heart, thumping against my chest, ready to burst out in excitement. Slowly, I sat up, the sheets bunched up, and I looked at my hands. In awe, I stared at them. So small and smooth, I made clawing motions then flexed them again. Chuckling, then slowing turning into laughter that became louder with each passing moment, but it became into sobs of joy.

"I'm alive," I cried, rubbing my eyes, tears spilling out,"I'm alive."

"Oui, you are Enfant," France's voice spoke. A terrifying moment when one thinks they are by themselves.

"SHIT!" I cursed, twisting the small body around, I glared at the glowing angel who stood by the right side of the bed. She just laughed."Dammit, Francis!"

"Ohonhonhon," she laughed," Little enfant scared of ze dark?"

"No! Just ,fuck! " I cursed quietly, " Don't scare me like that! Why don't you just freaking shoot me in the head while you at it!"

"Zar can be arranged," purred Francis, a wicked smile spread across her face," After all, zis ees ze world you pleaded for."

It took a moment for me to realize what she just said.

"No way," my eyes widen,"Dios mio, you aren't lying are you?"

"Look into the mirror, _Enfant,_" and like a boss, a mirror appeared in front of me showing the face of the body I inherited."Do you think I'm lying now?"

"Non," I whispered, touching the smooth polish glass."I believe you."

Its right there. The familiar style of art in Katekyo Hitman Reborn was now a part of me. The cheeks, the eyes, the familiar bone structure and sharp details, all stood out, confirming Francis's claims. Amazing, just simply amazing. Deep brown eyes, glanced at Francis, an impish grin spread, and a child-like voice spoke slightly high pitched,"Ne, I look pretty great."

"Plain if you ask me," she sniffed.

"Not all of us can be gorgeous like you Francis," I said sarcastically, but again I admired the face I inherited,"but I do have to admit at least this is one thing you didn't fucked up."

Another thing you need to know about me, I can be vain.

"And what is _zat _supposed to mean?" she glared.

Ignoring her, I did what any normal person would do when they get a new face, make as much hilarious expressions as you can. Laughing at the ones I made, I turned to Francis smiling like a kid who got their DS for Christmas. "Now I know how people with new faces feel like, but..." I trailed off, looking once more at the mirror. My smile faded. I kept starring at this new face, its young face unnerved me.

"But?" Francis raised a slim brow.

"Whose body was this?" I whispered.

The body was small, hands smooth and tiny, the feet were tiny, everything in the room seemed so big. Her skin was olive colored. Italian. A youthful face with baby fat, a child. And those eyes. Dark brown eyes, like mine were when I was in my original body, starring back at me. Their words jabbed at me.

_Who are you?_

Despite the small amount of time I spent with Francis, there was one thing I enjoyed about her. She didn't beat around the bush.

"Her name is Vanni, Vanni Vargas," mierde, this body had a name," she's currently ten years old, born on April twelfth, daughter of Antonio Vargas of the Vargas Family. She currently has no siblings, and her biological mother died in a invasion when she was five. Her stepmother, Consetta, is pregnant. Vanni is noted to be cruel and childish to her servants. She even sent one of her personal servants, Nikolai, to the emergency room a couple of hours ago."

Once more it was awkward again. So I did what I normally did, break the ice.

"So, I'm stuck in a trynnacial mini body?" I asked.

Francis gave me the 'no-shit-Sherlock' look.

"How lovely," I dully noted," so I'm stuck in the body of a child, who I am guessing is hated by the servants, correct?"

"Oui," Francis nodded, then she stopped and tilted her head towards the window. She nodded, and turned to me. "Listen Enfant, and listen well. You must create three miracles in order to achieve your 'eaven. Personally, I don't think you will even achieve one miracle-"

"Gee, your confidence in me warms my pessimistic heart," I said sarcastically.

"-,but you can try your best," she chocked a bit to finish that sentence,"and maybe you CAN achieve one miracle. Though, for now, play Vanni's role until Y.O.L.O comes for you."

"Er, hold up," I said starring at her," did you JUST say Y.O.L.O?"

"Oui."

"You Only Live Once?"

"Oui!" she looked frustrated. Aw, poor Frances.

"Just checking~." I laughed, shaking my head. She was just so easy to rile up.

"Ugh! Imp!," she huffed impatiently," Listen! Y.O.L.O ees ze agency of creating miracles, people who like you have to create miracles because they weren't suitable for either 'eaven or 'ell. Zey too, have come from different worlds, and withhold much information. Meaning, zey will be a great asset in this world, both to you and their charges. Zere you will be assigned a partner, one whose charge will be near by yours. "

"I see." I mummered. I laid down on the soft mattress, Vanni's hands caressed the silk sheets.

"Are there any rules I have to abide by?" I asked. The ceiling was cream colored. I like it.

"Oui, the leader of Y.O.L.O will inform you of the rules," Francis looked back to the window, azure eyes starring at the stars. I said nothing, Vanni needs to change the color of the sheets. Pink isn't suiting for her.

"How do I get assigned a partner?"

"A song."

"Song?" I repeated. I looked at her, the rays of the moon gave made her seem older. Wiser.

"Songs," she repeated, never once taking her eyes off the stars," songs are to be said to be the language of angels."

She turned to me, I shuddered.

Those azure eyes were glowing. I couldn't make these eyes look away, the way she looked at me is how one looks upon someone with love, but not truly love. A love that was mandatory.

"You will know when you hear it play within you, until then, bon voyage, Enfant."

With that, golden specks swirled around her, the beautiful golden glow wrapped her, and devoured her in its beautiful embrace. Francis, the angel who practically torn my soul out of its original home with the help of her Gucci boots, had vanished.

I stared at where she once stood, then turned my attention to the ceiling. With Vanni's body sinking into the mattress, I spoke quietly,"Shit, Kuroshitsuji should have updated by now. After the F4 wannabes (Red, Violet, Blue and Green house heads), zombies and the Queen part that is."

With that, I closed my eyes and imagined a world plagued with zombie attacks. It should have kept my thoughts away from everything I had heard. After all, who doesn't dream of zombies and epic heroes all the time? But, as the ticking of the grandfather clock, echoed in the quiet child's room, my thoughts stopped its distractions and left me with that cold feeling. I opened my eyes, and took in a shuddering breath.

I raised my hand up, the moonlight gave it a precious white glow. I stared at it, and slowly I brought it back to me. To Vanni.

"Hi Vanni Vargas," I whispered, brown eyes never left the small hand," My name is Grace. Grace Cruz. I was only sixteen years old when I died. I couldn't go to heaven, but luckily neither could I go to hell, so now I will have to prove my worth. Under that circumstance, I now reside in your body."

She couldn't reply.

Of course she couldn't.

"I'll take good care of it." With that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_I used to dream of zombies attacking L.A, with me as the hero and a hot white haired anime guy as my side kick. With zombies everywhere, we would go on the run around the world seeking the we would fight the zombies and save the world and maybe pursue a somewhat likable relationship. Yeah, I like imagining dreaming of those zombie attacks, but now..._

…_.._

_..._

_Now I dream of the little girl who kept starring at me with angry brown eyes._


End file.
